Mujer prohibida
by Sango Nube
Summary: Sango vive en un matrimonio infeliz, trata de tolerar los malos tratos de su marido y su indiferencia; pero Miroku regresa a su vida dandole la oportunidad de ser feliz gracias al amor (Advertencia: LEMON).
1. Capítulo 1: Sorpresa

**Capítulo 1: Sorpresa**

Ella llego al aeropuerto de la cuidad de Tokyo acompañada del guardia contratado por su celoso y manipulador marido…

Odiaba que fuera tan posesivo con ella y cuando ella le había explicado por completo el motivo del viaje. No podía faltar a la boda del año de Inuyasha y su amiga Kagome, mucho más cuando ella había estado al lado en cada intento por conquistar el corazón de tan emblemático hombre.

Luego de salir de aquel sitio, llego al cuarto de hotel que había rentado por un día y decidió cambiar el clásico vestido negro que representaba el amor por su esposo; por uno color coral y se soltó su cabello largo dándose un aire más juvenil.

Le indicó al chofer que la llevara a la dirección proporcionada, sabía que su amiga se había enamorado del joven Tashio desde el instituto, que el tenia novia y no parecía tener oportunidad…pero ahora se casaría con él.

-Llévame rápido por favor…- Subiendo la voz y miro por la ventana.

-Por supuesto, señora Takeda.

- No tienes que decirme señora, soy Sango.

Estos años que había pasado en el extranjero no la habían cambiado, seguía siendo una persona humilde y común; algo que no le parecía a su esposo. Para Kuranosuke, ella debía tener el valor como las joyas que le regalaba cada navidad y pero no era así. Esperaba que algún día lograra entenderla…

**XXX**

**Flash Back**

Los años pueden pasar para mí, pero no logro olvidarte Sango Taijinya…

La primera vez que te vi tenía unos diez años, en ese instante que te conocí eras una niña dulce, inocente a comparación de tu familia e ibas a cualquier lugar con tu hermosa sonrisa.

Ellos no apreciaban a nadie sin dinero, por desgracia yo era alguien así.

Yo nunca había conocido a mi madre, ella murió cuando nací y mi padre agonizó cuando cumplí los cinco años, quedando al cuidado de mi único tío Mushin.

Gracias a él fue que te conocí en ese día de Abril en tu casa; la lluvia parecía ser testigo de ese primer encuentro y yo no sabía cómo mi tío iba a hablar con un señor tan importante como tu padre.

Mientras que conversaban comencé a deambular por el corredor, logrando escuchar una dulce y suave voz que cantaba…

_Lágrimas pueden derrotar cualquier razón  
y ablandar hasta el más difícil corazón.  
Transmitir ese sentimiento especial,  
persuadir porque convenciendo no tienen rival_

Al oír el llanto como un canto  
puede embelesar,  
tu destino puede igual modificar.

Tienes que ser firme y tu alma endurecer.  
Un sollozo duele y pronto puede convencer.  
Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima te podría desarmar.

Más que una amenaza el llanto te dará,  
más que con sonrisas con llanto siempre lograrás.  
Puedes en la vida a todo enfrentar,  
pero una lágrima.

Continúe acercándome y logre por fin verte, eras la niña más linda del mundo, usabas un hermoso vestido rosa, tu cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta con un elegante moño blanco y unos zapatos a juego; gracias a la habilidad de mi tío por hablar con las mujeres logre acercarme a ti y observe que tus hermosos ojos castaños eran opacados por lágrimas.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Descuida, no es nada- hiciste una pausa- Es la primera vez que te veo.

-Lo sé- sonreí- A mí tampoco me había tocado verte, ¿puedo saber, el motivo de tu llanto preciosa?

-Es solo que mi madre va a tener un bebé y ya no me querrán, más si es varón.

-No es cierto-limpiando la lágrima de su mejilla- Eres la niña más bonita del mundo, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi.

-Un placer soy Sango Taijinya… entonces ¿somos amigos?

-Yo creo que si…

No pude terminar de hablar porque en ese momento salió tu papá molesto, te grito muy fuerte y te vi como asustada corriste a su lado; mientras mi tío se acercaba diciéndome que ya nos marcharíamos.

**Fin Flash Back**

El ruido del teléfono celular me saco de los pensamientos…

-Bueno- dije de mala gana-Koga ¿sucede algo?

-Hola, primo… quería ver si me ayudabas a convencer a Kagome que no se case.

-La veo muy difícil, pero tratare-hice una pausa- Aunque ella eligió a Inuyasha.

-No pero no es justo, no la merece.- gruñendo.

Comencé a reír, la verdad era muy gracioso escuchar los absurdos pleitos entre mi amigo y mi primo eran parecidos.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de compromiso?

-Por supuesto, Miroku… se la robaré- pausa- Me imagino que tu iras, ¿verdad?

-Claro, en el hospital me dieron permiso.

-Que bien, porque te tengo una sorpresa.

-De seguro conociéndote… alguna bromita.

-No lo es, al rato nos vemos.

Al colgar comencé a buscar lo que me iba a ponerme, fui al armario y encontré una hermosa camisa azul cielo, me la puse junto un pantalón negro y unos zapatos al juego al pantalón.

Antes de marcharme de mi habitación, mire el buro junto a mi cama y allí estaba una hermosa fotografía de nosotros, éramos unos adolescentes y yo te tenia abrazada por la espalda… se podría decir que éramos muy felices y sin pensar lo que el destino nos aguardaría.

**XXX**

Los toques en la puerta delataron la persona que era, ella salio a abrir vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde botella hasta las rodillas, su cabello sujeto en una trenza y usaba unas elegantes zapatillas negras.

-Hola, Kagome ¿todo está bien?

-Por supuesto, joven Koga.

-Miroku ya está en camino- pausando- y ¿ella también?

-Por supuesto.- sonriendo.

- Necesitas ayuda en algo…

-Lobo sarnoso- gruñendo- Deja a mi prometida y tu Kagome, ¿para que lo invitaste?

-Inuyasha, recuerda es tu compañero.

El timbre de la puerta pareció salvar a la chica quien rápidamente corrió a la puerta y encontró al ojiazul, sonriendo le pidió ayuda para evitar que ese par de policías se mataran.

Con la llegada de los invitados la pareja solo sonreía, provocando uno que otro rubor en las mejillas de la azabache que lucía nerviosa y al contrario de su atlético futuro esposo hasta que llego su hermano y comenzaron a discutir.

Pasadas las once de la noche, la chica recibió la tan esperada visita de su amiga. Kagome guiño un ojo a Koga y esa fue la señal que su plan seguía en pie.

-Sango, agradezco que vinieras- la abrazo – te mostraré mi hermosa casa Inuyasha y yo la decoramos.

-Por supuesto.- con una gotita en la cabeza.

La azabache con entusiasmo explico cada habitación de la casa, tratando de interesarla con eso, mientras la castaña no sospechaba sus verdaderas intenciones.

**XXX**

-Miroku, ¿puedes acompañarme?- interrumpiendo al joven que servía ponche.

-Por supuesto, agente Wolf.

-Jaja no te estoy deteniendo-hizo una pausa- Vamos.

Subieron las escaleras rumbo al balcón, al llegar allí el policía se acercó a la dueña de la casa ofreciéndole un vaso de ponche y ambos bajaron. Dejando perflejos a sus acompañantes, ella miraba al cielo y el la miraba a ella.

-Es una bella noche, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- hizo una pausa y tomo la mano de ella para saludarla- Pero no es tan hermosa como usted.

Ella solto una risa y el pareció incomodarse de eso.

-Espero no haberla enfadado… soy Miroku Houshi.

-Se quién eres.- le sonrió- Creo que no me recuerdas, soy yo Sango Takeda.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dos enamorados

**Notas de la Autora: **

**_Miroku y Sango se reencuentran por fin, será que los años y el matrimonio de ella no los han separado del amor…_**

**_Espero les guste!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dos enamorados.**

-¿Nos conocemos?-Decía dudándolo, mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Por supuesto cuando me conociste mi apellido era Taijinya, no Takeda.

-Hace bastantes primaveras, Sanguito.

Ella sonrió hacia el comentario, mientras él seguía al lado de ella, sin dejar de admirar a esa mujer tan atractiva y es que como no podría haberla olvidado si siempre seria su pequeñita. A la novia de su amigo nunca había mencionado nada acerca de su gran amor y pero al parecer su primo, le había comentado y habían actuado juntos de cupidos.

-Por supuesto

-Se podría decir que me case.- fingiendo una sonrisa-No olvido que querías ser doctor.

-Era cierto, yo era un joven ilusionado con ser médico debido a una extraña enfermedad que me quito a mi padre- suspire- Por fin logre mi sueño.

Luego de charlar acerca del pasado, nos marchamos del balcón por la hora del brindis, la pareja comprometida lucia inquieta por esta reunión.

-Quiero agradecerte, Kagome – suspiro- Porque si no me hubieras aceptado esto no se hubiera vuelto realidad- el beso- Me siento honrado de ser tu esposo.

-Oh, Inuyasha- las lágrimas no la dejaron hablar.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, hasta que alguien golpeando una copa con un tenedor interrumpió el brindis y ocasiono captando la atención de todos.

-Querida mía, quisiera que entendieras que esta bestia no te merece- volteando a ver al peliplateado- Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde hace muchos años y aún no me rendiré.

-Gracias, joven Koga- con una gota en la cabeza.

-Infeliz.- Gruñendo el peliplateado.

-Vaya manera de mi primo de confesar sus sentimientos- decía riéndose el ojiazul.

-Jaja, lo sé… Aun no acepta que perdió.

-Como yo tampoco, Sango- la atrajo a él y la beso apasionadamente.

Tuvieron suerte de no ser vistos por nadie, ella sabía que su maniático esposo se sentiría inquieto de saber esto, y sin palabras me llevo a una de las habitaciones.

XXX

El bebía una copa de vino en su despacho vistiendo únicamente una bata elegante color verde pasto; odiaba estar separado de su amada mujercita.

-Mi dulce esposa, ¿qué harás sin mí?- tomando un sorbo a su bebida.

Su mente comenzó a viajar imaginando el rostro de su esposa, recordó su sensual cuerpo que solamente había tocado en sueños y pues ella no dejaba de llorar cada vez que intentaba hacerle el amor.

Por eso durante los tres años de matrimonio él había saciado sus deseos con varias amantes, mientras no perdía la esperanza de convencerla llenando su amor con detalles lujosos y pero ella no los aceptaba.

-Vas a volver a la cama, Kuranosuke- decía la chica desnuda en su puerta.

-Por supuesto, Yura.

Le pidió a ella acercarse junto a él, dejo su copa en el escritorio para después despojarse de su ropa y finalmente le hizo al amor a la chica frente a la ventana.

No pudo evitar descargar su frustración sexual con ella, mientras veía una fotografía de su mujer.

-Oh, Sango eres hermosa- embistiéndola.

-Yo no soy ella, recuerda cariño soy…

-Cállate – tapándole la boca con su mano- No quiero escucharte más.

El la ignoro por completo continuo imaginando a otra mujer, esto provoco que su pareja se desilusionara y pero él siguió con su fantasía, hasta que termino dentro de ella. Luego la aparto de él y la dejo en el piso llorando.

XXX

Platicamos tranquilamente dentro de este cuarto que resultó ser una sala de estar, Sango y yo recordamos lo que paso de los años.

Primeramente recordé que por los malos hábitos instruidos por mi tío, comencé a interesarme en otras mujeres y logre a convertirme en un mujeriego; llegue a salir con dos o tres al mismo tiempo, estaba tan ciego que nunca me puse a pensar en tus sentimientos y hasta que él llego a tu vida…

Él era rico, de un apellido poderoso, su padre era un hombre exitoso en los negocios y lo que tus progenitores deseaban para ti. No olvide el día que te encontré llorando afuera de mi casa, me platicaste que tus padres habían hecho un negocio y yo te intente consolar pero solo te confundí más. Ese día te bese y tú me respondiste, sin palabras nos entregamos al amor yo por fin lo había conocido y tu experimentaste ser mujer por primera vez; horas después desperté sin ti y observe una carta en mi buro diciendo "lamento despedirme así, espero un día me disculpes Miroku".

-Perdón por marcharme ese día- mirándome triste.

-Descuida, me imagino que lo hiciste por tus padres.

-Ese día al llegar a casa, ya me esperaban junto a un hombre- pausa – Me explicaron que me casaría con él y me prohibieron todo contacto contigo.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sango-tomando su mano.

Sentados en ese sofá yo no podía evitar estar nervioso de tenerte muy cerca de mí y volvimos a besarnos dulcemente, mis manos comenzaron a tocar tus piernas y gracias a tu vestido llegue pronto a tu intimidad.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de que no te molestará mi intromisión, lentamente comencé a tocarte aun sobre tu prenda con mis dedos provocándote que gimieras y debido a situación me separaste de ti para poder desnudarte. Usabas un sostén de encaje negro y una linda tanga a juego, así te acercaste a mí para desvestirme, no me negué y deje que lo hicieras.

-Veo que tu marido es afortunado- le sonreí.

-No sabes lo que dices-sonrojada- Tócame, Miroku.

Sin dudarlo el ojiazul comenzó a probar cada centímetro de la chica, besándola intensamente y rápidamente nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a experimentar la exitación. Agradecí que tu guardaespaldas fuera entretenido por mi primo y que estuvieran hablando para poder estar juntos.

Viéndote tumbada en ese sillón podía sentir tu cuerpo temblando, te mire tratando de calmarte y te cuestione.

-¿Estas segura de hacerlo, Sanguito? -le preguntó en voz baja.

Sango dejó caer la mirada hacia el piso, levanto su mirada y se fundió con sus ojos zafiros.

-Podemos parar si eso deseas.

-No, no puedo parar, Miroku.- Hazme tuya de nuevo.

Su mano continua tocándola preparando para recibirla, mientras ella se deslizó por su cuerpo, tirando hacia abajo hasta llegar a su virilidad palpitante. Ella lo tocó, y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos. Él se estremeció de placer, sintiendo su dulce toque.

El por su parte comenzó a saborear con su boca los pezones de la castaña, para luego descender hacia su abdomen y luego de unos minutos él se separó, así también saco su mano y le dijo.

-Ya estás lista.- sonrió.

Ella volvió a besarlo apretó las caderas contra él y el comenzó a introducirse a ella. Sango trato de controlar sus gemidos, sintió el placer que estos años se había negado a experimentar con otro que no fuera Miroku. Comenzaron a rítmicamente el placer estallando en la esta sensación, ella jadeó ante esto en la oreja de él y aumentaba el ritmo con entusiasmo.

Se miraron fijamente en cada embestida, así como sus besos ahora eran desesperados y hasta que con cada posición disfrutaban su entrega, provocando que ambos llegaran juntos al orgasmo, él quiso salir y pero la castaña evito que lo hiciera reteniéndolo con sus piernas ocasionando que se viniera dentro de ella.

-Nunca había sentido esto- sonrió- No sé cómo… pude vivir sin ti estos años.

-Te amo, Miroku.- Decía dulcemente.

-Y yo a ti.- Besándola inocentemente y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

Sin palabras cada uno tomo sus ropas del piso, comenzaron a cambiarse, ella se acercó a él y se despidió con un dulce beso.

-Volveremos a vernos, Miroku.- Sonrió y le entrego una tarjeta- Este es mi celular.

-Nos vemos, hermosa señorita.- Devolviéndole el beso.

Ella se marchó despidiéndose con ademán y salio de la habitación y el la observo marchase.

-Mi amor, volviste a mi vida- vio el numero- No te dejare ir otra vez y no me dejare perder contra tu marido.


	3. Capítulo 3: La cita

**Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA.- Esta lleno de pasión, deseo y amor.**

**Capítulo 3: La cita.**

* * *

Sango continúo su camino hacia la sala de estar donde se despidió de la pareja de enamorados que están muy acaramelados y agradeció haberla invitado.

-Les deseo lo mejor-sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias, amiga- abrazándola la azabache.

-Te llevas a una gran chica, Inuyasha… Cuídala bien.

-Muchas gracias, Sango… Iremos a ver lo de tu vestido, mañana- dándole la mano.

-Me retiro, nos vemos- despidiéndose.

Se marchó del sitio seguida de su insoportable guardia, estaba bastante nerviosa y pero en apariencia fingió seguridad.

**XXX**

Miroku salió del lugar donde había hecho el amor con esa atractiva mujer, levanto su mirada observo a lo lejos como ella se despedía de los futuros esposos y se marchaba seguida por un hombre. Camino lentamente hasta acercarse a la pareja.

-Es una noche hermosa mis amigos-suspiro.

-Wow, mi buen amigo no te había visto así desde la escuela.

-Al parecer mi sorpresa, funciono…

-No entiendo, Kagome- decía confundido el peliplateado.

-Miroku ¿es ella verdad?-en tono ilusionada.

-Por supuesto, mis amigos- suspiro- La encontré por fin, a pesar de los años no la olvide y seguire luchando por ella.

-¿Sango?-casi ahogándose- Pero no recuerdas lo que paso, sus padres no te aceptaron y ella está casada con un miembro del clan Takeda.

-Lo siento, pero ella no se casó por amor-apretó los nudillos de sus manos- Ella era mía, ha sido mujer solo conmigo y si se casó porque sus padres la vendieron.

-Voy al tocador- interrumpió la azabache.

Inuyasha observo como su novia se marchaba adoraba verla caminar y regreso al tema de su amigo.

-No te preocupas, ¿por el esposo?- gruñendo- Amigo soy policía, por mi trabajo y mi vida personal he aprendido que las infidelidades siempre salen mal.

-Lo dices por Kikyo ¿verdad?-analizando.

-Si, amigo

_Flash Back_

_Inuyasha y Miroku estudiaban en el instituto, él era consiente que su amigo no se percataba que amaba a una chica castaña llamada Sango, aunque continuaba con sus mañas de mujeriego. Él nunca había experimentado amar. _

_Este dia mientras esperaba a su amigo, observo la discusión entre una pareja frente a el, logro notar como el hombre estaba bastante molesto. Lucía una cara de enfado, luego de unos cuantos gritos el se retiro y el se acerco a la chica._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-dandole un pañuelo._

_-Gracias, por preocuparte- recibiéndolo- soy Kikyo _

_Luego de unos seis meses, la encontro en la cama con unos hombres y supo que debía dejarla… Al poco tiempo descubrí que era una prostituta y con el que peleaba ese día era con su cliente._

_Cuando pensaba ponerme a llorar, pero gracias al destino en la Universidad conoci a una dulce chica y su alegre sonrisa me hicieron querer robarsela a mi más fastidioso rival; la vi como reto de solo cortejarla y luego de un año comenzamos a salir, me enamore totalmente de ella._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Amigo, lo siento-dándole una palmada- Ahora te casaras con una mujer muy valiente, tierna y está loca por ti.

-Mi kagome…Si alguien la toca, lo mato.

-Se me hace tarde, Inu…. El hospital me llama.

**XXX**

El observaba la televisión aburrido, miles de canales y no había nada interesante. Cuando de repente observo algo que le llamo la atención, ella era una mujer de cabello lacio, negro, ojos castaños, piel blanca y de una figura delgada. Al parecer en la nota hablaba de los niños sin padres y bla bla. Al terminar la noticia escucho un nombre conocido Kagome Higurashi.

-Vaya, quien diría- sonriendo- La amiga de mi mujercita, no está nada mal… Creo que debería de darles una vistita… Renkotsu, ven por favor.

-Haz las maletas, nos vamos a Tokyo.

-Por supuesto, señor Takeda.

-Además quiero darle una sorpresa a mi mujer y a su amiguita-riendo- Lleven las mejores flores, las joyas que le compre en mi último viaje, el perfume y ese abrigo de piel.

**XXX**

Sango descansaba en su cama, sentía estremecerse al recordar el momento que había sido entregarse al hombre que amaba. Sonreía, sentía unas inmensas ganas de cantar, cuando su celular sonó y contesto emocionada.

-Hola, mi amor… ¿me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto, Miroku- jugando con su cabello- ¿y tu a mi?

-Claro, mi bella dama, no aguantare el dia en que te tenga en mis brazos nuevamente…

¿Podremos vernos?, querida mia.

-Por supuesto, nos vemos en el lugar que acordamos.

-Contaré las horas… adiós.

-Que feliz estoy, te veré de nuevo.- Decía sonriente.

Comenzó a observar la ropa que usaría para verlo, tomo una ducha y se marchó del sitio. Olvidando su teléfono celular.

**XXX**

Ansioso era lo que describiría para lo que sentía, deseaba ver a esa mujer que lo volvía loco. Su piel, su cuerpo, su cabello y su hermosa sonrisa que solo el podía apreciar.

Llego corriendo a su consultorio manejando su automóvil, contaba cada segundo y por fin se estaciono en el hospital. Bajo llevando su bata blanca, entro a su consultorio y fingió que revisaba un expediente.

-Sanguito, espero que vengas pronto- dijo en voz baja.

Un ruido en la puerta lo interrumpio, era su secretaria.

-¿Sucede algo?, Kaede.- mirándola.

-La señora Takeda, venia a una cita de emergencia.

-Hagala pasar y cancele todas mis citas.- Sonriendo y la vio entrar- Ya se pueden retirar- refiriéndose a su asistente y al guardaespaldas para hacer la consulta. Cerro la puerta y se dirigio a su mujer.

-Al fin estamos solos, ella se acerco a el y se besaron.

-Miroku Houshi, no sabía que eras tan cotizado.- Sonriendole.

-Comencemos la revisión, por favor-dijo al oído- Desnudate y colocate en mi cama.

-Por supuesto, doctor.

Se despojo de su falda color verde, de la blusa rosa y de su ropa interior, se acostó en donde el ojiazul le había señalado.

-Muy bien veremos el problema.- levanto las piernas de la chica y comenzó a explorar con su lengua el interior.

Ella aguantaba gemir, sabía que era un lugar de riesgo y no pudo evitar continuar con el rol.

-¿Doctor, todo esta bien? – Preocupada.

El se separo de sus piernas y le sonrio.

-Simplemente necesita una dosis de inyecciones- decia despojándose de su ropa y al terminar se colocó un preservativo.

-Espero curarme, doctor Houshi.

Comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina sin pudor,e l ritmo tomados por ambos fue acelerado, se besaron para evitar que alguien los escuchara y volvieron a hacer el amor.

-Señora quiero decirle que ya la veo un poco mejor- aumentando el ritmo- Este tratamiento le funcionara muy bien.

El toco los pechos de la chica, para luego degustarse con ellos y continuaron entregándose entre embestidas dulces y rítmicas que sus cuerpos tenían, totalmente vivieron esa pasión durante una hora que correspondía a la consulta. Al llegar al final, ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo y se separaron para vestirse en silencio. El quito el seguro de la puerta, llamo a su secretaria para pedirle agendar otra cita.

-Siga las instrucciones y vera que mejorara.

-Muchas gracias, Doctor.

**XXX**

Él estaba sentado bajo ella, mientras acariciaba sus piernas y su boca devoraba con ansias el dulce néctar de venus, mientras la chica mordía su dedo conteniendo el placer.

-Inuyasha, por favor.- suspirando- Quiero aguantar hasta la boda.

-Lo siento, linda… Pero me has hecho esperar.

-Como me convences tan rápido… Me da miedo hacerlo aquí.

-Dejate llevar, querida.

-¿Señorita Higurashi, le gusto el baby doll?.- decia la chica de la tienda.

-Por supuesto.- sintiendo a su novio llegar con sus dedos a su interior.

- Puede darme unos minutos…

-Por supuesto.

Se volteo y beso al peliplateado, dejándose llevar por el deseo de ser suya otra vez. Se quito la prenda para colgarla en un gancho, mientras el aprovechaba el descuido para acomodarse dentro de ella.

-Agh, amor- cerrando los ojos- Inuyasha eres un bruto.

-Dejate llevar querida, no es la primera vez.

-Lo sé, pero eres bastante enorme.

Comenzaron a hacer el amor de esa manera tan salvaje, ella contenía sus gemidos ya que hacerlo dentro de un probador de ropa era un sitio un poco incómodo. Lo sentía cada vez más adentro de ella. Se besaron con pasión, mientras la embestía salvajemente y debido a la situación ambos terminaron rápidamente, también al recordar que la amiga de Kagome la ayudaría con el vestido.

-Kagome.- soltando todo en su interior.- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.-viendo que alguien se acercaba- Inuyasha, abajo.

Abrió la cortina del probador, encontrándose con la señorita, le sonrio.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No para nada, es solo que la señora Takeda la espera en la entrada.- Dile que ya la acompaño.

Rápidamente cerro la cortina, ella e Inuyasha se vistieron. El salio desapercibido del lugar, mientras ella tomo las prendas que usaría en su luna de miel y las pago. Se marcho del sitio encontrando a su novio hablando con la castaña.

-Hola, Sango-sonriéndole ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, vamos a ir los tres juntos- se dirigio al joven- Es de mala suerte verla vestida de novia antes de la boda, eh.

-No ire a ver el vestido- suspiro- Solo las dejare con la modista… Nos vamos, Kagome y Sango.

La azabache abrazo a su prometido. La castaña no pudo evitar sentir envidia, como quería estar casada con un hombre que amaba Miroku Houshi, hacer el amor con el todos los días y no tener que verlo a escondidas.

Odiaba estar casada con el patán que sus padres escogieron Kuranosuke Takeda, un hombre asqueroso y cruel que solamente quería obligarla a satisfacerlo en la cama, a pesar de que con cualquier prostituta se metía.

-¿Te encuentras bien, amiga?- preocupada.

-Por supuesto- y suspiro- Ya quiero verte vestida como toda una princesa.

-Gracias, Sango- sonrió- Tu debiste verte, hermosa en tu boda.

- Eso creo.- sonriendo nerviosa.

Los tres subieron al automóvil y se marcharon para ver el vestido terminado de la futura señora Tashio.


	4. Capítulo 4: Corazones rotos

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Corazones rotos.**

Inuyasha dejo a las chicas en la tienda de vestidos de novia, continuo su camino hacia la comisaria, ellas entraron al lugar y fueron abordadas por la modista que les dijo que ya el vestido de Kagome y el de dama de honor que usaría Sango.

La azabache se probó su traje de novia que era un vestido strapplers color blanco bastante sencillo, traía detalles en encaje y un pequeño velo.

-¿Cómo luzco, Sango?-preocupada.

-Luces muy hermosa, amiga- suspiro- Sabes Inuyasha no resistirá verte así, estará muy loco.

-Muchas gracias- sonrío- Tu vestido de novia, ¿cómo fue?

-Me tuve que ponerme un traje de futura señora Takeda - fingiendo emoción- Era un kimono tradicional de boda... Los gustos de mi esposo.

-Pero debiste verte, hermosa- sonriéndole- Iré a cambiarme, vuelvo.

La chica se marchó, dejando a su amiga sumergirse en sus recuerdos y pensar en su boda.

_Flash Back_

_Sango había cumplido diecisiete años, siendo mayor de edad; sus padres no tendrían problema en casarla con su esposo. _

_Ese día que había regresado a su casa de hablar con su mejor amigo y explicarle las cosas sin pensarlo, las cosas habían pasado a otro nivel. Entro a hurtadillas al lugar, parecía estar todo en tinieblas y no haber nadie, se sintió aliviada comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a la sala de estar; y una voz la abordo._

_-Se puede saber ¿qué horas son de llegar, señorita?_

_-Papá me asuste bastante- suspiro- Tenia una cosa pendiente, termine con mi novio._

_-Muy bien, querida.- prendiendo la luz- Toma asiento._

_La chica asustada siguió la indicación de su padre, observo como su madre se acercó a ella y le dio una caja, acompañada por un joven que conocía hace tiempo._

_-¿Joven Takeda?-confundida- A ¿qué debemos su visita?_

_-Mi dulce flor- besando su mano – E venido a arreglar un importante negocio con tus padres – suspiro – Podrían dejarnos solos, señores._

_-Por supuesto, hijo.- decía su madre- Saito, retirémonos._

_La chica se asustó por la reacción de su madre, ella odiaba a Miroku y siempre lo trataba de humillar por su clase social. _

_Tenía conocimiento que Kuranosuke se había enamorado de la chica desde que ella cumplió trece años, la había cortejado pero, ella no podía corresponderle porque ya había entregado su corazón a otro hombre. Ella pensaba que todo iba tranquilo, hasta aquel comentario hacia el castaño la asustaba, siempre había temido que sus padres hubieran hecho un arreglo con él y era casarla el hijo del socio de su padre._

_-¿Qué me querías decir? – mirándolo fijamente._

_-Sango, mi hermosa dama- tomando su mano izquierda y le coloco un hermoso anillo de diamantes - ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_-Yo no sé qué decir…_

_-Deberías aceptar, tus padres se emocionaron por la noticia- se levantó y tomo la caja dándosela – Este es mi dote para ti y es una tradición en mi familia…_

_Ella abrió el presente y encontró varios kimonos tradicionales para la boda, eran bastante hermosos y asocio que la familia de él era muy conservadora en costumbres; también encontró el paño blanco que usaría para cubrir su cabeza y el kanzashi que se usaría en el cabello miro los dos cuernos de oro que representarían la obediencia a su marido. Encontró finalmente un bolso pequeño llamado hakoseko y un abanico parcialmente abierto en la bolsa de su kimono._

_-Gracias, Kurano… Es hermoso- fingiendo una sonrisa._

_-Te verás preciosa usándolo- hizo una pausa- Nos casaremos en tres días y ya lo acordaron nuestros padres._

_-Pero, ni siquiera…_

_El reclamo sus labios de una manera salvaje, quería saber que era probarlos desde hace años y saborear ese néctar virginal. Ella se había sentido fatal, Miroku había sido el único que había logrado besarla y este hombre lo hacía, sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Continuaron durante varios minutos, ella quería ser fuerte, pero esperaba que alguien en esa casa le ayudara y de pronto unos pasos que hicieron que terminaran para recuperar el aire._

_-¿Kohaku?- viendo a su hermanito de ocho años, acercándose._

_-Hermana no puedo terminar mi tarea- llorando- Mi padre se molestara._

_-Yo te ayudaré, voy en unos minutos- sonriendo y lo vio marcharse, se dirigió al joven- Disculpa por como reaccione._

_-No hay ningún problema - beso su mano y miro el anillo de compromiso- Eres mía y de nadie más, Sango._

_-No soy tuya ni de nadie- aparto su mano- No soy tuya y nunca lo seré, si nos casamos es por negocios… no porque te amé._

_No dejo hablar al joven, desesperada se marchó a su habitación en donde se abalanzo a su cama, comenzó a llorar desesperada y hasta que sintió un cálido lamido en su mano, sonrió a su gatita y le hablo._

_-Sabes, Kirara ya entendí porque siempre lo arañabas- el abrazo y la acaricio- Eres mi única amiga aquí, solo me importas tú, Kohaku y Miroku._

_Sintió un vacío en el pecho al decir ese nombre, recordando como lo había amado en secreto durante siete años y sentía una decepción de que él nunca la amara como a todas esas mujeres. Creía ciegamente que era lo mejor casarse y olvidarlo, tal vez con el tiempo lograría olvidarlo._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Señora Takeda, ya puede probarse su vestido.

La voz de la modista interrumpió su recuerdo, fingió estar tranquila y volteo a verla.

-Ahorita lo hago.

Se levantó, siguió a la mujer hasta el probador, allí comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y se colocó la prenda. Al terminar salió con paso elegante provocando la sonrisa de ambas mujeres.

-Te ves divina, Sango.- emocionada dijo la azabache.

-Gracias, amiga.- mirándose en el espejo.

-Parece que el vestido le queda perfecto- sonrió la mujer- ¿No le interesaría ser una de mis modelos?

**XXX**

Kuranosuke había llegado a Tokio, estaba molesto porque su descarada mujer nuevamente había olvidado su teléfono. Así que le hablo a su guardaespaldas para saber dónde estaba y él le informo que andaba de compras con su amiga.

Decidió ir al sitio para presentarse con la azabache, en unos minutos estaba en el sitio.

Reconoció sin dudar la figura de su esposa que estaba probándose un vestido de dama de honor que resaltaba su busto y su vientre plano; ella sonreía nunca la había visto.

-Te vez preciosa, amor.- mirándola fijamente.

- Querido, que sorpresa…

-¿Acaso, no te alegras de verme?- reclamándole.

-Claro que no, me sorprendió tu visita- fingió sonreír – Me iré a cambiar, amiga.

Dejando a su amiga y su esposo juntos, ella continuaba tachando los pendientes de su lista y el observaba las piernas que resaltaba la chica con esa falda.

-Creo que mi esposa no nos ha presentado- dándole la mano- Soy Kuranosuke Takeda, un placer.

-Kagome Higurashi.- sonriendo inocente y recibiendo el saludo.

Sango regreso con ellos, lucia bastante nerviosa y cuestiono a su esposo.

-A ¿qué se debe el honor?

-Te extrañaba querida- besándola salvajemente en los labios- Es un privilegio su visita, señor.

-Además te traje esto- saco un paquete- Es un pequeño detalle de nuestro amor, querida.

Ella recibió la caja y la abrió, viendo un hermoso juego de una gargantilla y aretes de diamantes. Volteo a verlo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Kurano- apenada- Sino te molesta, seguiré acompañando a mi amiga.

-Por supuesto, me retiro – sonrió, la beso y le entrego su celular- Cuídate, tontita y nos vemos en el hotel- volteo a ver a la azabache- Un placer señorita y mis mejores deseos para su boda.

**XXX**

_Flash Back_

_Miroku no había sabido nada acerca de la castaña desde su visita al hospital, sabía que había posibilidades de ocultar su relación disfrazándola de una consulta médica. Como ginecólogo y obstetra reconocido era fácil obtener el número de sus pacientes, era común que ellas le hablarán y pero en este caso sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, pues era la mujer que había amado desde hace años._

_Busco en su agenda el número, marco al teléfono de la castaña, de inmediato la voz de un hombre contesto y pero su tono de voz le sonaba conocido._

_-Bueno, ¿quién habla?- gritando- Conteste…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Ella no había contestado a su móvil, sabía que le había pedido esperarse a que ella le hablará y pero no podía esperar verla.

Luego que un hombre le contestará, no había querido suponer que podía ser el marido de la castaña. El ojiazul colgó la llamada, decidió hablarle al teléfono de Kagome. Rápidamente la chica contesto la llamada.

-Hola, Kagome ¿has visto a Sango?- preocupado.

-Sí, me acompaño con la modista- hizo una pausa- Fue a cambiarse… la necesitas, para algo.

-Solamente, quisiera hablar con ella.

-Si quieres, puedes verla en mi casa en una hora – suspiro- Los invitaremos a comer, Inuyasha y yo queremos hablar con ustedes… Si quieres no le diré a él.

-Por supuesto, Kagome- hizo una pausa- Allí nos vemos.

**XXX**

Kuranosuke había llegado al cuarto de hotel que compartiría con su esposa, bastante feliz por ver que su esposa estaba bien y confirmar que su amiga era muy atractiva. El casi había olvidado pedirles a sus guardaespaldas el seguimiento de su esposa.

-Renkotsu, pídele a Jakotsu- hizo una pausa- Que me diga los movimientos de Sango desde su llegada a esta ciudad.

-Por supuesto, señor Takeda- haciendo una reverencia.

Se sentó en la silla, prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a calmar sus nervios, el hombre solicitado llego con un cuaderno con la que agendo cada detalle de la esposa de su jefe. El escucho con detalle, no noto nada anormal, hasta que me menciono la visita de ella al doctor, solicito el nombre del médico y un nombre que había escuchado hace años resalto a la luz; Miroku Houshi.

El joven azabache, dejo la lectura y se retiró a la orden de su amo, él se quedó analizando intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre. De la nada, un recuerdo vino a su mente que explicaría todo.

_Flash Back_

_El feliz recién casado estaba tomando unos tragos con su padre y su suegro, ya consumido el matrimonio hace horas, le entrego al hombre las fotos de evidencia su hija y él uniéndose en el acto sexual. Su padre observo feliz las fotos, prestando bastante interés en la esposa de su hijo y su suegro se sentía orgulloso de hacer feliz al clan Takeda._

_-Esto es increíble, hijo- sonriéndole- Tu mujer tiene un cuerpo de diosa y vale todo el dinero que invertimos en ella._

_-Muchas gracias, padre- recordando el calor de su noche de bodas- ¿Qué opina, señor Taijinya?_

_-Mi hija es una mujer bastante hermosa- hizo una pausa- Aunque me sorprende, que se entregara con tanta facilidad._

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Saito?- diciendo molesto el padre del joven- Mi hijo es un hombre apuesto, varonil, rico y puede hacer caer a cualquier mujer._

_-Es la verdad, pero mi hija Sango se había interesado en un joven- pensó unos momentos y para recordó el nombre- El sobrino de ese viejo ebrio, Miroku Houshi._

_-Pero ya eso es pasado, colega.- sonriendo con maldad- Tu hija pertenece a mi hijo heredero, pronto nos dará un nuevo descendiente que una nuestros clanes Takeda y Taijinya._

_Padre e hijo brindaron contentos, mientras el padre de la chica analizaba la situación sabiendo que ese chico no se rendiría tan fácil y que algún día encontraría el modo para recuperarla._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Miroku Houshi, no me quitaras lo que es mío- saco una foto de Sango y el día de su boda- Ella es mía y siempre lo será… Hasta que muera.


End file.
